Amour Vengeur
by Chrome83
Summary: L'amour est un très beau sentiment, mais il peut aussi engendrer la tristesse. Et cette tristesse est si grande que l'on en vient à penser que le seul moyen de la faire disparaître est de se venger. Cette mission aurait dû être simple, elle était si fière d'aller l'accomplir... Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente...
1. Prologue : La disparition des âmes

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !~**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Bien entendu, Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent au vénéré Atsushi Ohkubo-sama.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_- La disparition des âmes - _

La journée avait commencé au mieux en cette journée d'été. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil déversait ses chauds rayons. Par un temps pareil, il était dur de ne pas avoir envie de sortir en profiter. Et pourtant, les élèves de Shibusen étaient enfermés entre quatre murs, suivant sans grande attention le cours que leur donnait le professeur Stein, et qui portait sur la dissection. Encore. Tous avaient beaucoup de mal à rester concentrés, et d'ailleurs certains, comme Patty, Liz ou Black Star, avaient cessé d'écouter depuis un bon moment. La cadette des Thompson dessinait des girafes, sa soeur limait consciencieusement ses ongles, quand à l'assassin, il dormait. Les élèves plus sérieux comme Maka ou Tsubaki essayaient d'écouter, mais on voyait dans leurs yeux qu'elles ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que ça se finisse.

Et leur souhait fut exaucé environ une demi-heure plus tard. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les étudiants s'empressèrent de remballer leurs affaires et de sortir de la salle de classe. Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, à leur grand soulagement.

-On va se faire un basket ? Proposa Black Star en s'étirant

-OUAIIIS ! S'enthousiasma Patty en levant le poing au ciel

-'Fait trop chaud pour ça, Grimaça Liz

- Je suis d'accord, Confirma Tsubaki

-Oh aller les filles, on va s'marrer ! Insista l'assassin avec un grand sourire

-J'en suis, Déclara Soul avec un demi-sourire

-Moi aussi, Ajouta Kid, les mains dans les poches

-Ne comptez pas sur moi, je ne sais toujours pas jouer, Grogna Maka en gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur

-Vous êtes pas drôl-, Commença Black Star

-Soul, Maka, L'interrompit une voix dans leur dos

Les élèves se retournèrent comme une seule personne et se retrouvèrent face à Spirit qui, les mains dans les poches, affichait un air détaché pour essayer de se donner un coté "cool", et ainsi s'attirer l'affection de sa fille.

-Qu'y a-t'il ? Demanda Maka

-Shinigami-sama veut vous voire tout de suite, Expliqua-t'il d'un ton presque monocorde, Il souhaite vous confier une mission.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

-Désolé les gars, va falloir reporter la partie, S'excusa Soul en faisant un petit geste de main Black Star grogna, se plaignant du fait que Shinigami-sama préfère leur confier une mission plutôt qu'à lui, "l'homme qui surpasse les dieux", les autres leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance, puis la jeune meister et sa faux s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la Death Room sans dire un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent, la pièce était vide. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et Maka s'occupa de tracer sur le verre les numéros qui permettaient d'appeler le Grand Dieu de la Mort qui apparut d'ailleurs une seconde plus tard dans le miroir.

-Hello~Hello vous deux ~, Les salua-il joyeusement

-Bonjour Shinigami-sama, Salua à son tour la meister

-S'lut, Marmonna Soul, les mains dans les poches et un air totalement désintéressé sur le visage

-Bien bien, trêve de bavardage ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une importante mission à vous confier !

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Maka, ravie de la confiance évidente que lui accordait le directeur de l'institut

-Et bien, voyez-vous, depuis quelques temps, on recense d'inquiétants cas de disparition d'âmes dans une petite région reculée de l'Ecosse. J'aimerais que vous découvriez de quoi il s'agit.

-Des âmes disparaissent... ? Répéta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui ! Vous pensez que vous y arriverez ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria Maka en bombant le torse d'un air fier et sûr d'elle. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Son partenaire pouffa de la voire si motivée, mais il trouvait que ça avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu attendrissant.

-Paaaarfait !~ Je vous dis à bientôt alors !

-Oui ! Soul, allons-y !

-Ok...

Les deux étudiants quittèrent rapidement la Death Room. Maka se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Elle adorait le fait de se sentir importante et utile. Et puis elle avait toujours aimé les énigmes. Ils passèrent chez eux récupérer quelques affaires puis partirent directement pour l'Ecosse. Soul dormit durant tout le trajet en avion, tendis que Maka lisait un livre parlant de cette région, histoire de se familiariser un peu avec ce qu'ils seraient susceptibles de rencontrer une fois sur place.

Après qu'ils soient arrivés, ils durent faire tout le chemin jusqu'à leur destination à pied. La route fut longue et harassant, sans compter que la faux démoniaque n'avait de cesse de se plaindre, ce qui irritait fortement sa partenaire qui, pour se passer les nerfs, lui donnait des Maka-chop. Ils devaient se rendre dans un petit village qui, comme leur avait dit Shinigami-sama, se trouvait dans une région reculée. Le village tout entier ne devait compter qu'une vingtaine de maisons et de deux ou trois fermes, alors c'est dire combien il était petit.

Ils y parvinrent enfin alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. La pluie qui tombait depuis environ 14 heures avait finit de tremper les deux adolescents, et le froid les faisait grelotter. Les rues étaient désertes, mais Maka ressentait parfaitement des âmes dans les petites maisons en pierre qui s'étalaient de chaque coté de la rue pavée sur laquelle ils marchaient en silence. Cependant, elles n'étaient vraiment pas nombreuses, bien inférieures au nombre de maisons.

L'atmosphère était lourde, et avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Pfff, il craint ce bled ! Cracha Soul en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui roula un peu plus loin en rebondissant sur un mur

-Il faudrait trouver une auberge, histoire de nous reposer un peu et de faire sécher nos vêtements, Indiqua Maka en ignorant la remarque de son camarade

-Et manger aussi, j'crève de faim.

La meister hocha positivement la tête. Elle aussi avait l'estomac creux. Cependant, elle ne voyait rien autour d'eux qui pourraient s'apparenter à une quelconque sorte d'auberge. Ils déambulaient entre les petites bâtisses alors que la lumière déclinait de plus en plus. Finalement, une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils passaient devant une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, et un homme en sortit en leur souriant.

-Vous m'avez l'air perdu tous les deux, je me trompe ? Demanda-il d'un ton amical

-Bonsoir, Le salua Maka en lui rendant son sourire. A vrai dire non, nous avons été envoyés par Shibusen et nous cherchions un endroit où l'on pourrait passer la nuit, Expliqua-elle d'un ton diplomate, en se prenant sans doute un peu trop au sérieux au gout de son équipier

A ses mots, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il sembla soulagé.

-Alors vous êtes là pour les disparitions ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité, je vous doit bien ça ! Déclara-il en invitant les deux partenaires à entrer.

Soul et Maka échangèrent un regard, mais ils étaient bien trop épuisés et gelés pour refuser une telle proposition. Sans perdre un instant de plus, ils passèrent la porte d'entrée qui débouchait directement sur la cuisine. Il y faisait délicieusement bon et une alléchante odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble j'espère ? S'assura l'homme en s'engageant dans un couloir

-Heu...n-non... Répondit Maka en rougissant un peu

Elle lança un regard à Soul pour voire sa réaction, mais il semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire. Ils suivirent donc leur hôte jusqu'à une petite chambre qui contenait un lit deux places, une grande armoire en bois, un petit bureau, un fauteuil et un miroir sur pied.

-Voilà, c'est ici. Cette chambre donne directement sur la salle de bain. Je vous laisse vous changer pendant que je termine de préparer le dîner.

-Merci beaucoup, Dit Maka

-Je vous en pris. Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Aaron White, je suis le maire de ce village.

-Enchantée. Je suis Maka Albarn et voici mon partenaire : Soul Eater.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer les jeunes ! Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. Nous pourront discuter pendant le repas. Il sortit sur ces dernières paroles. Maka soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle déduisait être celle qui conduisait à la salle de bain.

-Je vais me changer, tu devrais en faire autant ou tu va attraper froid.

-Ouais, Répondit vaguement Soul qui s'était avachi sur le fauteuil

La jeune fille entra dans la salle d'eau et changea de vêtements. Elle ne se permit pas de prendre une douche, car elle préférait ne pas trop abuser de l'hospitalité du maire qui était déjà bien gentil de leur fournir un toit. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé des vêtements secs et séché ses cheveux, elle retourna dans la chambre et tomba sur son partenaire en caleçon, en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos.

En l'entendant entrer, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec indifférence. Maka quand à elle, rougit fortement et détourna les yeux.

-T'as toujours pas fini ?! Dépêche-toi bon sang ! S'énerva-elle

-C'est bon, calm'toi... Le blandinet finit de s'habiller et signala à sa partenaire qu'elle pouvait regarder maintenant.

Elle soupira et alors qu'elle allait parler, son ventre émit un bruyant gargouillis qui la gêna encore plus. Soul sourit.

-Et si on allait manger ? Proposa-il

-O-oui... Ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait déjà leur hôte.

En les voyant entrer, il leur sourit.

-Ah vous voilà ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à table alors. Installez-vous, je vous sert.

Les deux étudiants prirent place à la petite table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et Aaron plaça devant eux deux assiettes pleine dont le fumet leur mit l'eau à la bouche. Il s'assit ensuite à son tour, leur souhaita bon appétit et tous les trois commencèrent à manger.

-C'est vraiment délicieux ! Fit remarquer Maka

-Je te remercie. En temps normal c'est ma femme qui s'occupe de cuisiner mais elle est en voyage professionnel alors même si je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle derrière les fourneaux, j'essaye de faire au mieux !

-Et bien vous y arriver à merveille !

-Merc-

-Dites, vous pensez pas qu'on a d'autres choses à se dire là ? Coupa Soul qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas dit un mot

-Soul ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus poli ! Le gronda Maka

-Ce n'est rien, Assura Aaron. Et puis ce jeune homme a raison, vous devez surement avoir des questions sur ce qui se passe ici n'est-ce-pas ?

-Et bien... en effet, Avoua la meister. Cette histoire est vraiment étrange.

-Permettez-moi de vous expliquer : Il y a environ 6 mois, des disparitions ont commencé à avoir lieu dans les villages alentours. Au début, c'était juste du bétail et on a mit ça sur le compte des loups. Mais petit à petit, des personnes ont commencé à mystérieusement disparaître aussi régulièrement. Pour cette raison, les gens n'osent plus sortir de chez eux et la situation est de plus en plus tendue. Si vous n'avez croisé personne en venant, c'est parce que pratiquement tous ceux qui n'ont pas disparut ont préféré fuir avant que ça ne leur arrive à leur tour !

Soul et Maka écoutaient attentivement le récit sans en perdre un seul mot. Cette histoire était vraiment intrigante, mais aussi très étrange, et inquiétante.

-Est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait provoquer ces disparitions ? Demanda Maka

-Ce sont les sorcières.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans un silence de mort. Les élèves de Shibusen tressaillirent à cette évocation, tendis que de nombreux souvenirs leur revenaient de leurs précédents affrontements avec ces viles créatures. Voyant l'état de stupéfaction de ses deux invités, le maire continua :

-Elles se sont installées dans la chapelle qui se trouve près d'ici, et ce sont elles qui enlèvent les habitants pour accomplir leurs rituels.

-C'est... incroyable... Souffla Maka, hébétée

A ce moment, de violents coups firent sursauter les trois personnes. Très vite, des éclats de voix accompagnèrent les coups et le maire s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte tendis que Soul et Maka se remettaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et une femme affolée entra sans même demander la permission.

-Monsieur le maire, c'est horrible ! S'écria-elle entre deux sanglots

-Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet

-M-mon... mon fils... elles l'ont... en-enlevé... !

Cette phrase piqua l'attention de Maka qui sortit instantanément de sa torpeur. Elle se leva brusquement, l'air sérieux.

-Les sorcières ? Demanda-elle précipitamment

-O-oui...

Sans rien demander de plus, la meister tira sans ménagement Soul à l'extérieur sans écouter les plaintes de ce dernier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la femme et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous ramener votre fils !

-La chapelle se trouve au bord de la falaise, vous y arriverez en suivant cette route, Leur indiqua le maire en leur montrant un chemin de terre. Faites attention à vous.

-Oui ! Soul, change-toi en faux !

-Pfff, c'est pas cool, j'ai même pas pu finir de manger... Grogna l'albinos en prenant sa forme d'arme

-Allons-y !

Maka attrapa fermement le manche de sa faux et s'engagea en courant sur la route qu'on lui avait indiquée. La nuit était totalement tombée et l'absence totale de lumière lui compliquait la tache, puisque même la lune l'éclairait pas la route puisqu'elle était dissimulée derrière d'épais nuages. La pluie qui tombait toujours à verse lui fouettait le visage et le terrain boueux la fit glisser plusieurs fois. Cependant, elle continuait de courir à perdre halène sans s'arrêter, gardant bien à l'esprit que la vie de cet enfant était en jeu.

Enfin, la chapelle apparut devant elle. Elle était vraiment petite et mal entretenue. Des plantes grimpantes couraient le long des murs, les vitraux étaient brisés et des tuiles du toit étaient tombées. Elle était visiblement à l'abandon. Une fois devant la double-porte d'entrée, Maka s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle.

-Dis, t'as un plan au moins ? S'enquit Soul. Je voudrais pas être rabat-joie, mais ce sont plusieurs sorcières qui nous attendent à l'intérieur ! En plus on est partit sans rien préparer et sans prévenir Shinigami-sama !

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en viendra facilement à bout avec Majin Gari.

-...Hm, si tu le dis...

-Je sens très clairement l'âme du garçon. Les sorcières doivent utiliser leur _Soul Protect_ pour dissimuler les leurs.

La manieuse ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la chapelle sans perdre une seconde. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voire. Elle fonça vers l'endroit où elle détectait l'âme de l'enfant et une fois suffisamment proche, elle tâtonna une seconde jusqu'à finir par le toucher. Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé.

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais son soupire se termina en hoquet de surprise alors qu'une douleur aiguë la paralysait soudain. Quelque chose venait de se planter dans son dos. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber sa faux qui toucha le sol dans un fracas métallique qui résonna un instant entre les murs de pierres sales.

-Maka, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement son arme

La meister ne parvint pas à répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seule une gerbe de sang franchit ses lèvres. Elle tituba une seconde avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol en haletant. Soul reprit sa forme humaine et s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

A ce moment précis, les chandeliers accrochés au murs s'allumèrent tous d'un coup, déversant une faible clarté qui permit au blandinet de se rendre compte de la situation. Maka avait une flèche planté dans le dos et le sang s'écoulait en abondance de sa blessure. Il se sentit paniquer. Sans Maka pour le manier, il n'avait aucune chance.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à se soucier de ça bien longtemps car soudain, quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa tête avec violence et il perdit connaissance, tombant lourdement sur le sol à coté de sa meister.

Maka, dont la respiration était sifflante et douloureuse, vit avec horreur son arme tomber, inanimé. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour essayer de le toucher, mais une personne derrière elle dont elle ne pouvait connaître l'identité lui donna un coup de pied à l'emplacement de sa blessure. Il douleur intense la traversa comme une décharge électrique et elle s'effondra à son tour en gémissant. Elle peinait pour ne pas fermer ses yeux devant lesquels dansaient une multitude de points noirs. Son souffle était court et respirer était devenu une torture. Sa gorge la brûlait à chaque inspiration et ses membres se paralysaient.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? Demanda une voix près d'elle

-Laissez-la ici. Il n'y a que le garçon qui nous intéresse, Répondit une autre voix

Les sorcières... Elle devait les arrêter, elle devait protéger Soul et ramener le petit garçon à sa mère. Cependant, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner à mesure que son sang quittait son corps. Sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes qui les emplissaient et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage de Soul.

Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Where are you ?

Chapitre 1.

- Where are You ? -

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose que Maka sentit fut une terrible douleur dans le dos qui lui rendait tout mouvement impossible. Derrière ses paupières closes elle devinait la lumière du jour. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et papillonna des cils pour s'habituer à la vive luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et qu'elle reconnut d'ailleurs très vite comme étant l'infirmerie de Shibusen. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, et constata qu'elle était seule. Ne parvenant pas à bouger, elle se contenta de rester allongée à fixer le plafond blanc.

Son esprit était embrouillé et elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux ici. Soudain, tout lui revint. La mission, le récit du maire concernant des sorcières, la femme éplorée, la chapelle, et...

-Soul !

Elle se redressa d'un bond et le regretta amèrement presque aussitôt avant de retomber sur le dos en gémissant. L'image de son arme inconsciente à coté d'elle était gravée dans sa mémoire, son coeur battait la chamade et une inquiétude grandissante s'emparait rapidement d'elle.

Une personne sortit alors de la réserve de l'infirmerie et s'approcha rapidement, alertée par son cri.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix féminine, Je t'ai entendue crier.

-Nygus-sensei... Murmura Maka en reconnaissant la partenaire de Sid qui avait également endossé le rôle d'infirmière. Ou-oui mais... et Soul ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ?!

Le couteau démoniaque ne répondit pas. Elle prit la tension de Maka, l'aida à s'asseoir et vérifia ses bandages.

-Tu as reçu une flèche dans le dos. Elle s'est logée assez profondément a bien faillit te déchirer un poumon alors tu dois éviter de bouger le temps de ta guérison.

La jeune meister opina. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et elle s'inquiétait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, se demandant bien pourquoi la femme ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. Finalement, elle eut enfin une réponse, mais pas celle qu'elle aurait espéré avoir.

-Concernant Soul, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je vais prévenir ton père que tu es réveillée, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. Il t'expliquera tout.

L'arme quitta l'infirmerie sur ces mots, laissant la manieuse de faux pleine interrogations et encore plus inquiète. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était seulement troublé par les battements de son coeur qu'elle percevait très distinctement tant ils étaient forts et rapides. Elle serra les poings, agrippant les draps blancs du lit.

Très vite, des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochant de plus en plus résonnèrent, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup de pied et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Maka se retrouvait étouffée par l'étreinte de son père.

-MAKAAAA ! J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR POUR TOIIIII ! S'écria le Death Scythe en serrant sa fille de toutes ses forces dans ses bras

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna la jeune meister, Tu m'étrangle !

Elle réussit à lui asséner un Maka-chop malgré la douleur lancinante dans son dos qui le fit lâcher prise. Il se recula d'un pas et elle soupira.

-Pardon, S'excusa-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé, C'est que j'étais inquiet...

-Pas besoin, j'vais très bien.

Elle leva des yeux remplis d'inquiétude vers son père.

-Mais... et Soul ? Nygus-sensei a dit que tu m'expliquerait tout. Comment va-il ?

Le regard de Spirit s'assombrit soudainement et il ne répondit lui non plus pas tout de suite, comme l'avait fait tout à l'heure le couteau démoniaque. Il tira une chaise près du lit dans lequel était allongée sa fille, s'y assit et la regarda un moment sans parler, comme s'il chercher ses mots pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment...

-Soul... a disparu.

Maka prit cette annonce comme un coup en plein coeur. Tout d'un coup, elle fut prise de vertiges et elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Son père continua d'un air désolé :

-Comme vous ne donniez pas de nouvelles de votre mission, Shinigami-sama a envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher, mais quand ils sont arrivés, ils n'ont trouvé que toi et un enfant. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de Soul...

-N-non... Souffla la jeune fille d'un voix tremblante, C-c'est pas possible...

-Je suis désolé...

Maka rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et tenta de se lever malgré la douleur. Cependant, Spirit la retint et m'empêcha de bouger d'avantages.

-Maka, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je dois retrouver Soul, il est en danger !

-C'est hors de questions, tu n'es pas en état de bouger pour le moment !

La jeune fille repoussa son père avec rage et planta un regard furieux dans le sien. Elle tremblait et ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Comment pourrais-je rester ici alors que Soul est... il est...-

Elle ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase et plaqua une main devant sa bouche en refoulant un sanglot. La fatigue, le choc et la douleur avaient eu raison d'elle et elle s'était mise à pleurer en silence. Spirit semblait affligé de voire sa fille bien-aimée dans cet état. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Maka.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde le recherche activement. Alors s'il te plait reste tranquille, sinon tu ne guérira pas.

La blondinette respira profondément pour se calmer et doucement, les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues rougies. Spirit sourit et la fit se recoucher.

-Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes et elle était accablée de fatigue, si bien qu'à peine sa tête eut-elle touché son oreiller qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil. Le Death Scythe quitta alors l'infirmerie et rejoignit la Death Room.

-Alors, comment va Maka-chan ? Demanda Shinigami-sama une fois son arme de retour

-Elle est bouleversée... Répondit le père de la concernée d'un air triste

-C'est plutôt normal, étant donné la situation.

-...Que faisons-nous ?

-Et bien si ce sont des sorcières qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, et que ce sont elles qui ont enlevé Soul, nous allons avoir du mal à le retrouver...

-C'est vrai.

-Cependant nous n'allons pas arrêter les recherches ! ~

Spirit opina positivement. Pour le sourire de sa fille, il irait jusqu'au bout du monde et juste pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il emploierait toutes ses forces à retrouver Soul.

Quelques heures passèrent et lorsque Maka se réveilla pour la seconde fois à l'infirmerie, le ciel se teintait déjà d'orange et de rose. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder par la fenêtre. D'ici, elle arrivait à voir l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Soul et Blair.

Soul... Son coeur se serra. Il n'était pas là... Les sorcières l'avaient enlevé, et tout ça à cause d'elle. Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus prudente et qu'elle n'avait pas foncé bêtement, ils n'en seraient pas là... Elle était si inquiète... Elle avait voulu devenir forte pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus jamais par sa faute, mais elle avait échoué et à cause d'elle, il était aux prises des sorcières, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elles devaient lui faire subir...

Elle resta ainsi un long moment sans bouger, le regard dans le lointain. Elle reçut la visite de Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz et Patty, ce qui réussit à lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur, mais dès qu'ils repartirent, elle se sentit de nouveau désespérément triste et seule. Son père passa la voire aussi un peu plus tard.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent la moindre piste, et quand elle s'endormit le soir de ce deuxième jour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir... Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de détecter l'âme de son partenaire pour découvrir où il se trouvait, mais sans succès. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, terriblement coupable, et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en pensant que peut-être, alors qu'elle était allongée là, Soul était peut-être en train d'agoniser quelque part...

Maka se sentait si bien, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus mal, c'était comme si toutes ses blessures avaient disparues. Plus aucune douleur ne l'accablait, et ses larmes avaient séchées. Elle ne touchait plus terre, elle se sentait flotter. Au travers de ses paupières closes, elle devinait une clarté éblouissante. Doucement, presque timidement, elle ouvrit les yeux et battit des cils pour s'habituer plus vite à la vive lumière blanche qui l'entourait. Elle semblait se trouver au milieu de rien, perdue dans un néant éclatant. Tout était de la même couleur, il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle que ce désert immaculé. Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle était bercée dans un silence doux et reposant. Elle se sentait légère, et un inexplicable bonheur réchauffait son coeur. Elle aurait souhaité rester ainsi pour toujours, mais ce vœu ne lui fut pas accordé.

Très vite, l'infinie surface blanche se mit à ternir pour se changer en un gris de plus en plus sombre qui finit par virer au noir. Un noir d'encre, profond et menaçant. Son coeur se serra, et une peur sans nom lui coupa le souffle. Tout autour d'elle semblait changer. Le silence se mua doucement en un insupportable bourdonnement qui lui vrilla les tympans. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais ce geste ne fit qu'intensifier encore le son. Elle ne voyait rien, et pourtant dans les ténèbres, elle croyait distinguer des mouvements furtifs, tout autour, comme si autant de créatures étaient tapies là à l'observer, comme celles des livres que lui lisait son père quand elle était petite.

Son père ! Oui, c'était lui d'ailleurs. La silhouette qui à l'instant, venait de se dessiner devant elle. Dès qu'elle avait pensé à lui, en fait. Il se tenait là, souriant. Lui souriant. Son coeur s'allégea alors et elle n'eut plus envie que de se réfugier dans ses bras, pour qu'il la protège de ces ténèbres qui la terrifiait. Mais quand elle voulut l'étreindre, ses bras ne se refermèrent que sur du vide. Elle hoqueta de surprise et regarda tout autour d'elle.

Elle était de nouveau seule dans un noir qui lui paraissait de plus en plus profond. Le bourdonnement s'était tut, et à la place, elle entendait un son léger et régulier. Un goutte à goutte. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mal fermé un robinet et que l'eau tombait dans l'évier à intervalles réguliers. Au fur et à mesure que le bruit se faisait plus fort, elle commença à sentir quelque chose tomber sur son visage, comme si le robinet était juste au dessus d'elle. Du sang. Elle sentait le goût métallique de ce liquide poisseux dans sa bouche et son odeur lui emplissait les narines. Elle ne comprenait pas, et la panique la gagnait.

L'image de son père réapparut devant ses yeux. Il ne souriait plus. Son regard était vide, son éternel costume était maculé de rouge et de sa bouche s'écoulait un filet de sang. Ses mains couvertes du liquide de vie étaient plaquées contre son ventre, comme pour essayer d'empêcher ses entrailles de s'échapper hors de lui. A cette vision, Maka voulut hurler mais seul un gémissement parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle était terrifiée.

Spirit toussa, crachant du sang dont quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le visage déjà trempé de larmes de la jeune fille. Maka avait si peur et son coeur battait si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Le Death Scythe s'écroula aux pieds de sa fille et une large flaque sanglante se forma vite autour de lui. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien d'autre que la mort. Le regard fixé sur le cadavre de son père, Maka le vit alors avec horreur se décomposer, comme si le cycle avait été accéléré. Sa peau prenait une répugnante teinte jaunâtre, une odeur de viande pourrie emplissait l'air, des centaines d'asticots apparus de nul-part commencèrent à gigoter sur le corps sans vie, sortant par sa bouche ou ses orbites vides, dévorant sa chair en décomposition. Les larmes coulaient abondement sur les joues tachées de sang de Maka. Cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux eut raison d'elle, une nausée affreuse la saisit, et, tombant à genoux, elle vomit, dégoûtée tant par l'odeur de sang et de mort que par la vue du cadavre de son père qui pourrissait à une vitesse affolante. Bien vite, il n'en resta plus qu'un squelette sur une marre sanglante.

C'était terrible, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration était douloureuse et le flot de ses larmes ne faisait qu'augmenter alors qu'elle rendait le contenu de son estomac. Elle rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière et leva les yeux, mais au dessus d'elle, elle ne voyait rien, il faisait trop sombre. Elle tremblait et son corps était parcourut de sueurs froides.

C'est un cauchemar, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, Juste un affreux cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, elle vit le squelette partir en poussière.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Perdue dans ces infinies ténèbres, seule, elle se sentait si impuissante et faible... Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner, et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle était terrifiée, triste et vulnérable. En ce moment précis, tout l'effrayait. Les ténèbres dans lesquels elle avait été plongée, la vision de son père, mort, tous ces sens exacerbés par le sang... Si seulement Soul avait été là, avec elle, il aurait su quoi faire, il aurait su quoi dire !

Comme lorsque tout à l'heure son père était apparut quand elle avait pensé à lui, l'image de Soul se matérialisa en face d'elle dès qu'il traversa ses pensées. Debout, il la regardait, le visage fermé.

-S...Soul...Souffla la jeune fille d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Juste de le voir lui redonna un peu de courage et calma un peu la peur étouffante qui l'oppressait. Mais comme on raconte que l'histoire se répète toujours, la même chose arriva encore... Comme un peu plus tôt avec son père, le corps de la faux se couvrit de taches rouges. Il tenta de parler, mais seule une gerbe de sang franchit ses lèvres et il tomba à genoux, haletant et tremblant.

Il leva les yeux vers sa meister avec un regard terrifié et désespéré, puis il s'effondra, et son corps aussi se décomposa pour ne laisser qu'un squelette qui disparut ensuite à son tour.

Maka ouvrit soudain brusquement les yeux en poussant un hurlement déchirant, se redressant sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains crispées sur le drap lui faisaient mal tant elle les serraient. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. L'infirmerie était plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle resta assise là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, cependant il l'avait vraiment terrifiée.

Elle allait se recoucher pour essayer de se rendormir quand soudain, elle ressentit une âme toute proche qu'elle aurait reconnue entre des milliers d'autres.

-Soul !

Oui, c'était l'âme de son partenaire qu'elle sentait. Elle était apparue comme par magie, tout d'un coup, et elle pouvait la sentir distinctement tout près d'ici. Sans perdre une seconde, animée par un souffle d'espoir nouveau, elle se leva, faisant abstraction de la douleur toujours bien présente dans son dos, elle fit quelques pas mal assurés en titubant, puis elle se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de s'écrouler. Elle devait aller trouver Soul ! Elle le sentait, il était si proche...

Elle serra les dents et continua d'avancer, doucement, jusqu'à sortir de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs de l'institut étaient tout aussi sombres et à cette heure-ci, plus personne n'y circulait. Redoublant sans cesse d'efforts, elle marcha, même si chaque pas était une torture, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sortit de Shibusen et se guida grâce au signal qu'envoyait l'âme de son partenaire. Dans les rues, elle croisa quelques personnes qui la regardèrent de travers à son passage. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa respiration était sifflante et la douleur atroce dans son dos la faisait pleurer. Rapidement, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son dos et elle comprit que sa blessure s'était rouverte avec l'effort. C'est vrai que Nygus lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester tranquille, mais elle ne le pouvait simplement pas alors que Soul était ici.

Elle finit par sortir de Death City et elle se retrouva à traîner les pieds dans le désert. Elle tremblait et son corps était parcourut de sueurs froides. L'âme de Soul n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. A bout de forces, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et laissa glisser son regard sur le paysage désertique qui l'entourait. Elle ne le voyait pas. Pourtant, elle le devrait, elle était si proche de lui ! Où était-il...

-Soul... Murmura-elle

-C'est lui que tu cherches ? ~

Maka sursauta et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour découvrir que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Avec Soul.


End file.
